Love Renewed
by Kiranai
Summary: What will happen when Kagura suddenly becomes free? And falls in the well? What happens when she gets more than just her heart back... Memories of a time long before Naraku. M for language and I don't know where I'm gonna go with this yet lol.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

 **This isn't my first FanFiction but it is my first one in a long time. I will do my best to update regularly and I am sure once school starts in a week or so I will update lots. Please leave comments and favorite the story. 3 3 3**

"Talking " **"Beast talking"**

 _'Thinking'_ **'Beast thinking'**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Kagura cries out in pain as Naraku stabs through her chest and stomach with his tentacle type appendages. She gasps loudly trying to catch her own breath as her heartrate increases. Her feather taking her far from the man as she desperately attempts to focus on finding a safe place to go. She just gained her freedom, her heart, and most importantly her memories. The ones he stole from her for almost a hundred years brain washing her to make her believe she was a part of him. A creature made of himself. Suddenly the weak smell of honey and the forest fills her sensitive nose. Her heart aches in her chest crying out for him wanting desperately to see him one more time before she dies. Desperately wanting to tell him how much she loved him and confide in him all of her deepest memories. So maybe he could tell people the truth about her. A weak cry escapes from her slightly parted lops as her feather shrinks in size and drops her into the forest below. Her yokai almost completely depleted she hits the ground with a loud thump. Laying on her side breathing sharply the pain making her shake like a leaf in the wind. Pushing herself up on weak arms and using a close tree to make herself stand. Looking around her she realizes exactly where she is, the bone eaters well smelled like the girl that was always with Inuyasha. Stumbling forward she catches herself on the ledge of the well as she almost looses her balance. Her vision blurring slightly as she leans against the wood hearing muffled voices. Looking towards them she sees the group that she fought so many times. Inuyasha moves in front of the human girl and drawing his sword from its sheath. She marveled at the display of protection.

"Inuyasha stop! Can't you see she is injured already? She can barely stand!" Kagome yells at Inuyasha pushing past him despite his attempts to stop her. Kagura suddenly found it very hard to remember the girls name. She holds tightly onto her side where one of the wounds is while using the other to support herself on the well.

"I'm no threat to you anymore Inuyasha... Naraku no longer controls me.." As the last of her weak words leave her lips her arm gives out and she tumbles back. Over the edge of the well Kagome running and desperately reaching over the edge to grab Kagura before she plummets to the bottom, but she was to late. She freezes as she looks down the well her eyes wide and her body starting to tremble softly. The color draining from her face. Inuyasha walks up next to her slowly looking down the well expecting to see a bloody mess that was once one of there greatest enemies. Nothing, not even a drop of blood sat at the bottom of the well. Except for one remnant of the wind sorceress her red and white fan.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha directs his attention to Kagome but before he can ask her the question a second time she barrels over the edge dropping to the bottom the familiar pink surrounding her.

Kagome lands seeing a disheveled Kagura leaning against the wall of the well. The miasma that had been seeping from her wounds was gone and the bleeding even looked to have slowed. During her quick inspection of the older demon it had never occurred to her that Kagura may attack her. Kagura didn't move a centimeter as Kagome looked on in Bewilderment as the wounds closed before her eyes. She looks up into the bright red eyes of Kagura questioningly.

"I don't know how but the miasma was purified without me being harmed..." Kagura was still extremely weak and despite the wounds having healed on the surface her yokai was almost completely depleted and her internal organs were not done healing. She felt herself starting to loose consciousness, and she let herself knowing she would eventually wake up.

* * *

 **With Sesshomaru**

Something in Sesshomaru jerked when the iron and ocean breeze smell assaulted his nose. His steps pausing as he contemplated why he was so moved to go towards the smell. Of course he knew whos smell that was tinged with blood, but he could not understand why it bothered him. The great all mighty emotionless Lord Sesshomaru worried about a wind sorceress? He shakes his head in distain he would never dare care about another demon let alone _her_.

 **'Go find her..'** His beast growls from the deepest corner of his mind. _'Why should this Sesshomaru go after the incarnation of his enemy I hope she dies'_ Even as he thought this he felt something deep in him squeeze at his heart. The hint of a memory daring him to remember, but remember what? It angered Sesshomaru to not be able to remember what his beast was willing him to.

 **'She is our intended mate now go find her'** A growl almost escapes Sesshomaru as he pushes his beast back into its cage at the back of his mind. Never would such a woman be his intended. His beast not liking the fact he was being ignored so easily, added to the fact the stench of his intendeds blood was growing closer, lashes out taking control of Sesshomaru. His eyes bleeding a familiar red. His features seeming to become more ridged.

Turning in the opposite direction he ignores the startled yelling of his companions as he takes to the sky. His face twisting in anger as he gets over Inuyahas forest.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for ending it there but I've had this in progress for a couple of weeks because I haven't sat down and finished it... School just starting and all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. I'll try to get a couple chapters out soon.**

* * *

 _ **Kaguras Dream**_

It all came back in flashes. Small memories all coming back at once making her head ach increasingly worsen. Until suddenly it all stops and she's looking through a soft yellow veil. The person before her tightly holding her hands in his much larger cold ones. His face blurred slightly through the thin fabric. All she can make out are black and purple robes. Suddenly his tight grip on her hands loosens and he lifts the bottom of the veil over her face and pushing it to lay down the back if her head. She felt her heart beat quicken as she looks into the eyes of the one man she wanted to escape. She wants to rip herself away but she cannot she's frozen in place as he leans in and places a gentle kiss on her lips as he slides a gold band onto her finger.

A whole room of people she had not noticed erupts in applause. She wants to call out for help but again cannot. Her eyes land on a man standing in the first spot in the front row. He wears a very elaborate haori off gold and white with gold hamika. Long brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and big red eyes looking at her with an emotion she had not thought she had ever seen, but recognized it instantly on his face. He was proud of her. Her father was proud of her. She had to get away from Naraku to tell her father about what happened that this man was not who he seemed but... She was only dreaming it would never work.

Next to him stood a beautiful woman with long curly brown hair and angled red eyes. Her wide smile showed how happy she was but the look in her eyes was different. There were tears in the corners of her eyes and worry hidden behind the fake happiness. Kagura felt like she was looking at a mirror as she stared into her mothers eyes. More and more people started to stand out to her. Her sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, her friends and so many more people.

Again everything starts to blur and change before her eyes. She looks around worriedly. The scene changing to a familiar one. Her bedroom.

She didn't understand why she was here the memory wasn't coming back to her. A soft knock at the door made her stand.

"Come in" She calls softly. Her mother pushing open the door and stepping in. Her mother looks her up and down with sad eyes. Turning her head Kagura sees herself in a large mirror and she understands why her mother looks so upset.

"I feel like I'm going to attend a funeral" It almost felt like she didn't say it at all. Like it was someone else. Her mother moves to stand next to her. Wrapping a thin arm around her shoulders. Her kimono was long and black with a dark purple obi, and her hair was tied into a high bun with two small white feathers sticking out.

"But you look beautiful still." Laying her head on her mother Kagura began to sniffle.

"I don't trust the spider. I don't want to leave my people for a bug... His land is so far I wont be able to ever come back!" Her mother holds her tightly tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't want to let her daughter go but she had to. Desperately she had tried to convince her husband to call the arrangement off. They didn't need a peace treaty with the island off of Chinas coast. They needed their daughter. They needed to be parents and protect her.

"I know little phoenix... I do not want to let you go, but you father assures me you will be very happy..." She wanted to sound assuring but couldn't.

"What if I am not? What if the evil spider kills me with his poison?!"Kagura didn't like the man since the first time they met and now she was proud of her instincts.

"You are a bird yokai, phoenix to be exact. Not poison you drink or eat can harm you. Not any from a spider or an insect. Little phoenix you can always win against him." Her mothers voice was stronger now more assuring. There was a long pause of silence before there was another soft nock at the door.

"come in " They already knew who it was. Lilly, a water demoness who worked in the castle. 'Lady Kagura the carriage is ready' Is what Kagura waited to head but what was actually said surprised her.

"Your things are being taken ahead of you Mi' Lady You wont be departing until tomorrow" Bowing deeply to both women before she leaves. One last day in her home. Shay again relaxes against her mother.

The scene starts to blur once again and Kagura wants to beg it to stay. She misses her mothers touch deeply.\

* * *

 **With Kagome**

It had taken almost all of Kagomes energy to get Kagura out of the well, and into her home. Once her mother realized Kagome was home went to great her only to find her struggling to get Kagura up the stairs. Kagomes mother offers as much help as she can helping get her to Kagomes room, and bringing up a cool rag to put on Kaguras forehead. Unsure what to do Kagome tells her mother she had to go back to tell the others Kagura was alive, and that she would be home in a day.

Running quickly Kagome throws herself over the edge of the well landing softly on her feet. She could hear screaming and a loud crash. Bewildered Kagome climbs out slowly swinging her legs over the side to stand on her feet.

"What have you done to him!?" She screams in worry. Seeing an unconscious Inuyasha and an extremely pissed Sesshomaru. His bright red eyes making her inch backwards. Within the blink of an eye he was right in front of her his clawed hand on her neck.

 **"Where is she ..! You will tell me human!"** His voice was different harsher almost. Kagome wasn't going to with hold information from him. Not when it would be so easy for him to crush her throat.

"m-my home..She's alive-" He let her go suddenly and she dropped. Holding her own neck.

 **"Take me to her now!"** Kagome knew it probably knew it wouldn't would and with him being stuck here while she goes through could mean the death of his friend.

"Wait you cant go to m home... its impossible!" He crouches in front of her eyes narrowing in warning. She took that as a sign to explain further. "My home is on the other side of the well and before Kagura only Inuyasha and myself could go through! I'm not even sure how she was able to without being purified!" His gaze went from Kagome to the well.

 **"You will find a way to take this Sesshomaru tomorrow..."** Kagome nods despite knowing she would not be able to.

"Where are the others? They were with Inuyasha" She was extreamly worried about her friends safety. Her own not even occurring to her.

 **"They fled to thee village when I knocked the Hynew unconsious"** This Sesshomaru was much more vocal than the other, and kagome couldn't tell if it was better or worse.

"We should head tot he village then..." She gets to her feet and walks in that direction.

 **"What of the Hynew?"** Kagome looks worriedly at Inuyasha.

"Ill ask Miroku to get him I don't have the strength to drag him back" Sesshomaru nods following the human woman back to her village.

* * *

Honestly high school kicked my as this first half of the year. I thought id be typing the whole time and have a lot more done but hahaha apparently not. *cry* Ill update a lot over break though lol.


End file.
